User blog:Riqueramos12350/0.
Sibuna is a student organization formed by members of Anubis House. Its name is Anubis spelled backwards, most likely honoring the house. Amber first came up with the name, explaining it was Anubis backwards. All the members of Sibuna are Anubis House residents. It has been nicknamed by both Jerome and Joy as 'The Scooby Gang'. The have also been called "The Anubis Five" by students protesting their expulsion in Season 3 .The group is dedicated to figuring out the conspiracy by looking for clues around the house, and performing night time "operations" of sneaking out and exploring the house. Their main enemy in season 1 was the teachers of the Secret Society who attempted to catch and stop them from figuring out the conspiracy. The Original Sibuna in Season 1 Added by Houseofanubisfan Another enemy of Sibuna, mainly in season 2, was The Collector/Rufus Zeno. So far, Sibuna has been fairly successful at accomplishing this, gaining new clues, exploring most of the house, and discovering the Elixir of Life. However, with Alfie Lewis poisoned by the Elixir by mistake, Nina Martin could not take it anymore and left the group. (See House of Identity / House of Emergency for more information). Nina rejoined Sibuna again when she solved a clue with the other current members: Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, and Patricia Williamson. The group continued to find new clues and a new member, Alfie Lewis, joined them. When Victor started to discover that they had puzzle pieces, they split the pieces between them. Jerome Clarke then stole Alfie's piece and Alfie got in trouble with the rest of the gang. Later, they stole the piece back and Jerome joined Sibuna for protection. However, he was only a temporary member as he was not present at the Sibuna reunion and wasn't helping them with the quest for the mask. Although it is confirmed by the connections on Nick that he is a member of Sibuna. Eddie Miller was confirmed to be a Sibuna member through an email he sent. Joy Mercer is also a Sibuna member as she has received an email from Nina regarding Sibuna and in the first episode of Season 3 she does the Sibuna sign along with Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and Patricia. Joy also helped Sibuna at the end of the season 2 with the Senet game.Rituals and Activities Simply put, Sibuna is an organization of students dedicated to solving the conspiracy of the House of Anubis. Currently there are five members: Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Eddie Miller, and KT Rush. Nina Martin is the former leader of Sibuna, but does not return in season 3 (for a reason unknown, as of now). Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer are either temporary members or simply allies to Sibuna. Each one is extremely devoted to one another, solving the mysteries and finding clues. As part of an initiation ritual devised by Amber, each member has to give up a precious item they hold dear and burn it. Amber gave up her best picture of herself, Fabian gave his signed copy of his favorite book, Nina gave her lucky mascot, and Alfie gave his jesters hat. Patricia had joined to figure out what had happened to Joy, but she did not have to burn an item of hers. Jerome also did not burn one of his items, however, the rest of the group didn't trust him and let him in on their secret only to protect him from Rufus. It is unknown whether Jerome or Patricia actually have burned an item. The club identifies each other with their right hand covering their right eye and saying "Sibuna." The rituals and some meetings take place at the burnt elm tree in the woods and also sometimes at the clearing or in Nina and Amber's room. Note: Bolded means these were the core five of the particular season. Season 1 Sibuna Nina Martin Amber Millington Fabian Rutter Patricia Williamson Alfie Lewis Jerome Clarke (not officially) Season 2 Sibuna Nina Martin Amber Millington Fabian Rutter Patricia Williamson Alfie Lewis Joy Mercer (not officially) Season 3 Sibuna Eddie Miller KT Rush Fabian Rutter (until House of Capture / House of Heartbreak)Rejoined in House of Ammut / House of Heroes Patricia Williamson (until House of Winning / House of Moonlighting) Rejoined in House of Ammut / House of Heroes Alfie Lewis (until House of Hog / House of Defeat) Rejoined in House of Ammut / House of Heroes Amber Millington (until House of Trickery / House of Unity) Joy Mercer (until House of Pi / House of Mistrust) Willow Jenks (not officially;Has no memory of her time with KT/Eddie) Official Members The members are listed in order of joining. Added by ThatArtGirl Amber Millington (original founding member) Nina Martin (founding member, former leader) Fabian Rutter (founding member) Patricia Williamson (House of Cameras / House of Numbers) Alfie Lewis (House of Masks / House of Pursuit) until House of Hog / House of Defeat Joy Mercer (House of Arrivals / House of Presents; also helped Sibuna throughout the end of season 2 but unsure if official member then; quits Sibuna in House of Pi / House of Mistrust) Eddie Miller (House of Trickery / House of Unity, current leader) KT Rush (House of Trickery / House of Unity) Allies Current Jerome Clarke (possible Sibuna member; towards the end of season 1 he helped Sibuna and in season 2 he is slightly more involved)* Added by MialoveHoA Ade Rutter (gives them information about Egyptian artifacts) Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (in season 1 she helps Sibuna by giving them clues; in season 2 she communicates with them through the dollhouse) Jasper Choudhary (gives them information about Egyptian history) Trudy Rehmann (Helps the children with normal teenage issues; Sibuna rescued her from her kidnapping in Season 2, although she has no memory of it) Harriet Denby (gives them information on Ammut, KT's key, and Robert.She always help them when they are trapped or in trouble ) Robert Frobisher-Smythe (Good Form, he is proud of KT and Eddie for stopping Ammit) Note: * Means that while these Anubis House residents have been involved at times with the seasonal mystery, nothing has been confirmed about their membership status. Enemies The Secret Society (Besides Mrs. Andrews) Rufus Zeno/The Collector (former, deceased) Vera Devenish Senkhara (former, deceased) Caroline Denby Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Mr. Sweet Robert Frobisher-Smythe (Evil form) About Each Member Nina: Nina and Fabian first started hunting clues and later Amber became involved. Amber then came up with the name Sibuna because she thought that they were a club and should name this cool club. And so Nina, Amber, and Fabian were the original founding members of this group. It is later revealed at the end of season 1 that Nina is the Chosen One and at the end of season 2, it is revealed that Eddie is her Osirian. Nina does not return in season 3, making Eddie the leader of Sibuna. Fabian: Fabian is one of the original founding members, along with Nina and Amber. Him and Nina searched for clues before Sibuna, but Amber then made it an official club after she started to help solve the mystery. Fabian continues to be part of Sibuna throughout all three seasons. Amber: Amber officially started the club of Sibuna, naming it that because it was Anubis backwards. Her, Nina, and Fabian were the first to have searched for clues under the name of Sibuna. In season 1 and 2, she is a vital member of the group. However, in season 3, she is not in Added by Selena Richardson Sibuna for the entire season. This is because her Dad pulled her out of school to go to New York School of Fashion but before she left she tricked Victor,Denby and Sweet and left, as a plus, to protect her friends. But only after she demanded Sibuna be reformed and tells them to work together and solve the mystery. It is possible she is a long-distance Sibuna member. Patricia: Patricia joined Sibuna later on in season 1 after it was initially formed. She then became a regular member and all throughout season 2 she helped solve the task. In season 3, she continues to be a member. However she did not burn a precious object as her initiation ceromony. Alfie: Alfie joins Sibuna in season 1 after Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Patricia are already members. Alfie continued to be a member throughout season 2 and 3. Nina and Amber invite him in due to his bravery after he entered the cellar. Eddie: Eddie is Nina's Osirian. It is his job to protect her at all costs. Eddie first appears in the series in season 2, and by the end of the season, his position is revealed. In Season 3, Eddie leads Sibuna since Nina is no longer there. He becomes the official leader in House of Unity. Joy: Joy was the false Chosen One in season 1. The Secret Society believed that she was the actual Chosen One instead of Nina because the date in which you must be born to be this is July 7 at 7am, and Joy was born on July 7 at 7pm. In Season 2, she is not involved in the mystery until the end of the season, she frequently felt left out by their friends, leading her to call them the "secret little gang". After the conflict between Nina and her, Fabian asks her to help complete the Senet game. She then becomes officially a member in the first episode of season 3, when her, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber all do the Sibuna sign together. Joy quits Sibuna in House of Pi / House of Mistrust because of issues with her and Fabian. She felt as though she needed to focus on herself this term and not try to get the attention of Fabian. KT: She becomes an official member in House of Trickery / House of Unity, after Amber leaves for America. She originally comes to the house because of her grandpa informing her about the great evil present in the Anubis House. She received a key shaped like a moon that would open a secret door. It was then discovered that she was the great-granddaughter of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and soon becomes protective over him when the rest of Sibuna concludes that he is evil. Jerome: Jerome has been a member on and off with the group. Throughout the past seasons, he knew about Sibuna before the season finales but never became a member. He has been a big help to Sibuna. He is usually sneaky and used to be untrustworthy but has been opening up. Also, on Nick.com, the connections state that he is in fact a Sibuna member, even though it's not official on the show. Category:Blog posts